


Mornings Are For Coffee And Contemplation

by balorclubjoey



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Is joey capable of writing seth rollins as anything other than a dramatic emo?, Kayfabe Compliant, NOT anti-Charlotte but also a LITTLE charlotte negative, Pre-Relationship, WWE SummerSlam, but also not kayfabe compliant, mansquared, this got kinda emo sorry, you could read it as everything is planned or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorclubjoey/pseuds/balorclubjoey
Summary: Becky goes to Seth the morning of SummerSlam 2018.





	Mornings Are For Coffee And Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> For @bexsbelts on twitter  
> Title taken from a random line in Stranger Things  
> This will be the prologue to an au I’m writing, but it can be read standalone so here ya go.

Seth always liked getting to the arena early. Have some coffee in the stands, watch them set up the ring, take it in in silence, or listen to Metallica at top volume to drown out the noise in his head. It was a ritual of sorts, something to center himself long before the crowd was let in, before writers and producers and interviewers needed to get a hold of him. But one person always knew she could find him in these moments if she needed to talk, or just to sit in silence together, contemplating. 

He spotted her red hair, tied up into a giant ponytail, as soon as she appeared on the arena floor. She looked like she was looking for someone, scanning the empty arena and finally her eyes landed on him. Her face didn’t quite light up, she looked too serious for that, but he did feel a familiar tug on his heart when some of the worry faded from her face when their eyes met. She started up the stairs to him, two coffees in hand.

“Figured you’d need another one,” she said once she reached him, handing him one of the cups and taking the seat next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, Seth knew better than to push her to talk before she was ready and he was more than happy to just sit and enjoy coffee together. He felt like they could get along whether they talked nonstop or sat side by side not saying a word. God he missed her and wished more than anything that she was on Raw with him. He missed confiding in her and he missed her confiding in him, seeking him out for advice. Seth hadn’t always been a trustworthy person, but Becky had always seen the good in him, had always believed the best in him, and had never thought any less of him no matter what decisions or mistakes he made. She’d trusted him for advice and friendship when he didn’t think he was worthy of it. And he’d supported her through her own ups and downs, he always would. 

After a long while and they were both almost done with their coffees, she finally spoke.

“I don’t know what I have to do in this goddamn business to make them see me.” There wasn’t defeat in her voice, there was just exhaustion, exhaustion he knew all too well. She took a deep breath, winding herself up with frustration.

“I’m on a winning streak, can’t be beat. I’ve beat everybody they’ve put in front of me, I’ve beat the champion for Christ sakes. I’ve proven I’ve got what it takes. I’m so close to proving that I’m the best there is. But they’re always gonna pick her. Aren’t they?”

Seth put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head onto him. He knew better than most how hard she’s worked over the years to get to the top, only to get buried and have to dig her way back out. 

“So yeah, she’s the obvious choice, she came with a legacy in front of her, that’s all true. Maybe they will always pick her. Maybe. But,” Seth pointed to the empty arena seats all around them, “they picked you. They love you. And when you pick yourself first, you’re gonna be so unstoppable they” he pointed in the vague direction of where production would be set up, “will have no choice but to pick you.”

“You think so?”

“You kidding me? I’ve seen what you can do, I know what you’re capable of in the ring, on mic. You inspire people. You tell incredible stories, you tell your incredible story. I know you’re gonna win today.” He put the hand that was over her shoulder gently in her hair, trying to bring her any amount of comfort. 

“And if I don’t?” Fear seeped into her voice from what sounded like the pit of her stomach. The words hung heavy in the air and Seth wished more than anything he could storm in there and show them all her best moments, all the reasons he believed in her, all the reasons the Universe believed in her.

“Sometimes winning isn’t about winning titles, it’s about winning heat. Everybody loves an underdog, somebody they can root for this month and next month and every month til they win the title and then after that every week defending that title.”

She pressed a little more firmly into him, and he ran his fingers through her hair a little. He never really understood why she trusted him like this; Becky isn’t the type to be vulnerable with many people, and he felt beyond lucky to be one of the very few she opened up to. He’d take every second of her time she gave him, every second they could steal to just be two friends counting on each other to have their backs, away from the powers that be backstage.

She pulled away, idly fidgeting with her bracelets before she took his hand.

“Seth...what’s it like...to turn on your best friend?” Her voice sounded strained, like this was the real question she had sought him out for, like this was the question she’d been losing sleep over.

“Do you want the simple answer or the hard answer?”

“Simple.”

“It’s easy. It’s one of the easiest things I’ve ever done. You take everything you’re great at and do it to the people you love most and then later you tell the crowd why. You make ‘em think about all the times they’ve been betrayed or betrayed someone, make ‘em think about all the reasons they’d do the same thing in your position. And Bex, you’re the best at talkin’ a crowd into your corner.”

She looked up from where their hands joined, and misty-eyed she met his gaze.

“And the hard answer?” 

He held her hand tighter, trying to steady the shake in her voice with his hands. 

“It’s awful. You lose your travel partner, you lose the person in your corner, nobody rushes in to save you when you’re getting your ass kicked anymore. You lose...you lose a kind of innocence, maybe you dream about it, maybe you lose sleep over it. It’s one of those feelings you can never completely shake or forget. It’s awful but, to change the industry, to make your mark, sometimes...sometimes it’s worth it. And I’ve always said you were gonna change this place one day.” 

She pulled her hand away, wiping a stray tear. 

“I better go before glam squad starts trying to find me.”

He stood up with her and pulled her into a hug. “Anytime you need me, I’m here.”

She turned to go but he had to say one more thing. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could go.

“And Bex? No matter what you do, no matter what happens tonight, win, lose, turn, you’ll always be my Bex and I’ll always be in your corner.”

She smiled slow and sad, but so genuine it made his heart hurt.

“Thanks, Seth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @champballins on twitter.


End file.
